


【空我/五一】五局三胜

by SnowytheManul



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mob Grongi, 可能有点OOC, 建议别看, 超绝天雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowytheManul/pseuds/SnowytheManul
Summary: 五代和一条被双双俘获了。邪恶的古朗基要和他们俩玩个游戏。
Relationships: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru, Mob/Godai Yuusuke, Mob/ichijou Kaoru
Kudos: 4





	【空我/五一】五局三胜

**Author's Note:**

> 就这玩意，双人抹布脑洞，路人古朗基凌辱+五一五。口嗨产物，没写完。更新或者不更新都随缘。  
> 作者没看完kuuga，而且因为性质是纯爽文，可能挺OOC的。如果挂我会被我登门拜访（？  
> 感谢四末老师还给我画了两人互相手冲的配文插图wwww！

某地下赌场频发古朗基秘密杀人事件，凶手隐匿在人群中作案，无声无息杀死数名在场赌徒。  
一条和五代奉命前往，便衣侦查，想要找出凶手。  
然后任务失败了。  
凶手古朗基的能力很恐怖，在场埋伏的所有警员，要么一瞬间毒发身亡，要么奄奄一息昏迷失去行动能力。五代和一条就这样被擒获了。  
凶手古朗基说，本来可以直接弄死你们以解心头大患，但是爷今天心情好，想陪你们玩玩。跟你们玩个游戏：你们两个，现在在我面前给对方手淫，谁先射出来我就杀了谁，另一个人可以活命。  
五代和一条此时还没捅破那层窗户纸，自然也从来没想过这种事。两人都羞耻极了，惊慌地看着彼此，没想到这只古朗基居然这么变态。  
但是身处绝境中没有办法，两人只能犹豫着解开彼此的裤子给对方撸。伸手碰到对方的那里，五代和一条都面红耳赤：对方的性器官，触感形状尺寸之类都与自己的那根完全不同。而且又因为是一起出生入死过无数次的人，太过露骨的视觉刺激，更是勾得彼此心跳加速，情愫暗生。  
五代用眼神示意一条：一条桑和我，谁都不可以先死在这里。所以，这件事需要我们两人一起完成。  
总之两人就互相小心翼翼地掌控着力度给彼此handjob，都不敢抬头看对方。一条低着头，只有手上颤抖地动作，不敢看自己手中握着的五代的鸡鸡；五代也差不多，只在偶尔才敢偷瞄一眼一条桑红得快要滴血的脸颊。特别羞又特别微妙。  
被五代指间的力度爱抚得太舒服，一条的腰和大腿一直在颤抖，五代也因为嫩肉受到指腹的茧子摩擦，忍不住一次又一次主动挺腰，把自己送进一条手中。最后凭借着两人之间的默契，五代和一条成功地在同时高潮了。  
…这样可以了吧！一条桑和我，可是在同时射出来的哟！顾不得热潮未褪，五代一手把高潮过后还在颤抖的一条紧紧搂在怀里，一手高举起来，伸给那只古朗基看。  
五代举起的手指间，沾满了粘稠乳白的新鲜浊液，甚至带着若有似无、微微发烫的温度。而一条根本不敢抬头去看，脸颊如火烧，只是也默默举起来颤抖着的、沾满了五代射出的精液的手。浊白从指缝间滴下来。  
凶手古朗基哈哈大笑：看不出来嘛！你们俩很会玩对方的身体哦？不过很不幸，老子改变主意了，要五局三胜，才能活下来。  
五代气得浑身颤抖，不知道对方到底要耍些什么花招，可除此之外又别无选择：就算他和一条桑齐心协力，也难以对抗这只邪恶的抹布古朗基，只能静待时机等它露出破绽。与此同时，一条桑也悄悄拉了拉他的衣角，于是两人默契地抓住彼此的手，握得紧紧的，等待着这只古朗基宣判自己接下来的命运。  
凶手古朗基粗暴地捞起一名死去警员的尸体，从上衣口袋里扯出一枚怀表，捏在尖尖的爪子里。  
这一次要你们分别给对方口交，我来计时；谁先射出来，谁就去死吧！  
五代暗自捏紧了拳头。既然如此的话，他就只能…虽然没有十足的把握，但按照五局三胜的规则，他已经计划好了该如何让自己与一条桑两人逃出生天。虽然不知道接下来还要遭受何种程度的侵犯玩弄，但至少这一次，是他可以抓住的机会。  
经历过了这样的事情，五代的犹豫和羞耻之心已经磨去了一半。更何况，现在根本就不是该犹豫的时候。  
五代半蹲下来，面对着还没来得及提上裤子的一条，将脸颊凑近那根因为刚刚射精过一次而软软地耷拉下来，顶端还沾着没有清洁处理掉的精液的漂亮阴茎。  
先让我来帮一条桑吧。五代保持着蹲姿，由下向上地凝视着一条，因尚未消退的性兴奋而有点湿润的黑眼睛，定定地望进同样湿漉漉的红茶色瞳孔里。一条的睫毛很长，此时此刻更是因为即将被五代口交，而羞愧难当地颤抖。  
五代雄介，你……一条形状秀丽的嘴唇动了动，根本无法说出完整的话语来。也或许，那些即将脱口而出的东西，实在是令人说不出口。  
没有再多说些什么，五代张口把那东西含了进去，同时在心中开始了平稳而准确的数字计时。  
第一千二百三十四种技能，要派上用场了。  
五代曾经因为好奇，而用秒表记录过自慰的平均时间：大约在五分钟左右。那么就按照这个时间来……  
三百秒。要让一条桑在三百秒内到达高潮。  
五代没有给男人口交过，此时却被一条干净白皙又修长的性器一下子顶到喉咙口。突如其来的异物感，让五代有些反胃想吐。…不、不可以这样…这可是一条桑的身体啊……而且时间紧迫，他又缺乏经验，必须尽快进入状态才行。如此想着，五代开始了吞吐和舔弄：先一鼓作气，把一条桑的阴茎吃到最里面；然后再退回去，只用嘴唇包住顶端。勉强学着曾在情色录影带里看过的样子，五代的心脏狂跳着，用舌尖试探性地撩拨着顶端的尿道口，软肉顺着纤细红嫩的裂孔挤进去一点，又轻轻地拔出来。  
嗯，是有一点味道的。毕竟刚刚还和一条桑互相手淫过…都没来得及清理。但是一点也不讨厌，因为这是一条桑身体的味道。五代只是这样想着，又如此往复了数个来回。一条的反应很剧烈，起先是猝不及防地挺腰，触电般的颤抖，明明被过激的快感与同性相奸的背德感折磨到可怜兮兮地试图拼命躲开，但又受着男性的本能驱使，一下又一下地操着五代的喉咙，顶得五代鼻腔发酸。在五代的舌尖试探性地挑逗冠状沟时，一条更是连腰肢都反弓起来；自尊心高强的刑警发出强压着的哀鸣声，已经是半勃起的状态了。  
仅仅还不足五十秒。一条的大腿正在难受而无法控制地内夹，仿佛如此便能缓解难以承受的、强行过载般的刺激，抵御这既是非自愿的、也是不情愿的性高潮。那双匀称健康的大腿，在五代手指的爱抚之下颤抖，渗出一层薄薄的的汗水，滑腻得像是一条鱼。  
…别再……不、不然……！  
一条带着哭腔惊呼出声，那是完全失态的、竭力想要阻止时才会有的语气。  
一条终于伸手，推拒着五代的头顶，纤长的手指插进蓬松的黑发之中，另一只手则捂着嘴，扭过头去。一条的双腿颤抖，几乎是快要站不住的程度，五代看见，他的脸从来没有这么红过——一条的眼角甚至挂上了泪珠，水汽迷蒙，恨不得将整张脸都埋进刑警制服厚重的风衣袖子里去。  
不行、真的不行…已经快要……  
生理泪水顺着一条的脸颊流下来了。明明是快乐的性行为，此时此刻却更像是刑罚，如此过分地摧残着一条的身心。五代暂时吐出了口中的阴茎，仰起头，又轻轻爱抚着一条的大腿根部，徒劳地以这种方式来试图缓解自己施加给一条的痛苦与冲击。  
喂，你们俩到底要磨蹭到什么时候啊？已经过去一分钟了！两个人要是都射不出来的话，就一起死吧！  
那古朗基面露不耐烦的神色，一边扔着怀表玩弄，一边粗声吆喝着。


End file.
